<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"What are you looking at?" by OnyxShaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098837">"What are you looking at?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye'>OnyxShaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You normally have your hair dyed a vibrant pink color, but your natural brunette color has started to fade in at the roots and Leo's mind is completely boggled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT) &amp; Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"What are you looking at?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had been friends with the turtles for a little over a month now.  The boys made you feel welcome every time you came to visit their sewer lair.  Especially Leo.  He was crazy about you.  Anytime you walked in the room, his cheeks grew about as bright pink as your hair.  Speaking of which, that was what you guessed was one of Leo’s favorite things about you.  Your bright-colored hair.  You had dyed it just before meeting them so the boys have never seen your natural colors.  Until </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in the living room of their sewer, you made your presence known in the household with a cheerful greeting.  The boys were watching their favorite Lou-Jitsu films. Leo practically jumped out of his chair when he heard your voice.  He happily made his way over to you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n! Hey, babe, how’s it go--” he was stopped dead in his tracks as he appeared to be at a loss for words.  His mouth was agape, eyes wide, staring at you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change of emotion, “I’m good, how ‘bout yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could give in a response was, “Uhh….” His eyes were still fixed upon you, like he was trying to decode a message or something.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” You asked him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah,” He answered, “are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you looking at?” You pointed your eyes upwards to see if you could figure out why he kept staring at you.  “Do I have something on my face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand up and touched your hair.  He has such a gentle grasp on it, it was as if he was scared your hair would fall apart on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… sick?” He had a worried expression upon his face. His hand rose to your forehead to check the temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You moves your head away from his hand, “Leo, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What’s the prob—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donnie!” Leo called over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is he.” You could hear the purple-clad call back in response. He was still seated at the couch, no alarm in his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Leo’s voice rose in minor panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy sigh emanated from the living room as a figure stood up and made his way over to where you and Leo were standing. “Yes, Leonard?” He said in a bored tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, look. Something’s wrong with y/n!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, D, there’s nothing wrong with me, I don’t understand wha—” you began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at her,” said Leo, gesturing to you as his brother stopped next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> any more of a gentleman?” He cocked at eyebrow towards the blue-clad then turned to you, pulling down his goggles to inspect. “Alrighty, let’s check the sit-chee-ation, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your eyebrows, impatiently waiting for him to finish with the diagnostics scan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, I don’t understand what you’re freaking out about,” he pulled up his goggles to rest back on the top of his head, “Your girlfriend is completely fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, quit it,” you said in a low voice, “This prank isn’t funny anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donnie, you’re joking,” continued Leo, “her </span>
  <em>
    <span>haaaiiir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?” Donnie crossed his arms, “I fail to see the big deal here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiously, you grabbed your hair as if to hide it in case it looked bad. Leo touched your hairline: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, look! It’s brown here. There isn’t pink. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just sit there and tell me something isn’t wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, that’s nothing,” the purple-clad turtle replied, “her hair is just fading back to its normal color. Dye isn’t permanent, Leo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Dye?’ Y-You mean,” Leo’s expression was utter confusion by this point, “it’s not really… pink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stifled a laugh because you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Donnie pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh that was a mix between vexed and humored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, Leo. That’s, um… that’s actually impossible. Humans cannot have natural vibrant-colored hair like that. Some, however, like y/n here, enjoy the look of it so they artificially color their hair with chemical —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dr. D?” Leo impatiently said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donnie clenched his jaw, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, genius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still dumbfounded, Leo took a moment to lift his chin and exclaim in a prideful manner, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pssh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly punched his arm, “Dork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>